


She wants me dead

by InsaneStar



Series: Au verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, It's hard to post a new story on mobile, Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneStar/pseuds/InsaneStar
Summary: Sorry for the late post but this is based on the 1960s time period cause I'm a New Yorker and  i heard the 1960 were the crazy ages so here you goSong- She wants me Dead by CAZZETTE





	She wants me dead

_ 1963, October 8th At The Club of Laughs _

Little Matches went through the doors of the populated Club. But he didn't come here for fun he came here for Business. To talk to the owner and one of the most powerful Mobster in Gotham. Matches himself was too busy so he had let his son do the job for him while being in company of Dick Grayson (Matches right hand man) and Jason Todd (Bodyguard).

A woman came up to the small group of men and spoke. “Hello, what would you need help with today?”

Jason spoke out loud. “We're here to talk to someone named the Joker.” He said as he looked around.

The Woman nodded. “Follow me.” With that they followed the female waitress to a huge lounge all the way in the back where they had gotten an excellent view of the the entire club and the stage which was filled with men playing instruments. They all sat down and the waitress spoke again. “The boss will be a bit late he has to do some work first but until then drinks are on the house.”

“Al’ight, then can we have 3 Whiskeys and a water.”

“Sure thing.” With she had left the three men alone. 

Little Matches spoke. “You know Father doesn't like you drinking.” He said as he was taking off his jacket and his hat only leaving on his Long sleeved button down shirt and his tie. 

“No he doesn't like you drinking and even it's just to kill some time.”He leaned back to the cushioned seats.

“You're lucky you're like a son to him.” He said as the light in the club went and a spot light appeared in front of Host.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you all are having an amazing evening but how about we make it a bit better? Everyone say welcome to Miss Quinn!”

With that the host jumped off the stage and than appeared a young girl with a black shimmering flowy dress that had stopped above her knees. Her hair looked pure silver as it was all put into one side of her head and had stopped to shoulders. She grabbed the Mic and spoke.

“Hello everyone, I hope y'all having a fantastic night and I know you might be thinking if I'm gonna sing tonight but unfortunately not. But to make this night more exciting everyone grab the person closest to you and Let's dance! Hit it Steve!”

Music started to fill up the club, Luna was still up on the stage as she began to dance by herself. 

_ ‘Woke up this morning with a gun to my head _ _  
_ _ Somebody help me, she wants me dead’ _

“Hey, move I want to get out.” Little Matches said.

“Where ya going? We have business.” Dick said trying to stop him from leaving.

“Dickie just let him go he can have fun as well.”Jason said and with that Dick let him past through. 

“Thanks Todd.” With that Little Matches went through the crowd.

“He doesn't know who she is, right?”

“Yep.”

_ ‘She wants me dead, dead dead, dead, dead, dead’ _

As couples dance, Matches tried his best to get between each person. But at last he reached the stage. He called out the dancing girl.  “Hey, how ‘bout giving me a lift?”

Luna looked at him and smirked a bit. “Don't you have a partner?”

“As you see can no, but neither do you.”

_ ‘She wants me dead, d-d-dead, dead, dead _ _  
_ _ D-d-dead, dead, dead, d-d-dead, dead, dead’ _

Luna helped the boy up the stage. They both began to dance together with the rhythms the music playing through the crowd. They both held hands as they moved in sync.

“So who's the man behind the sunglasses?”

“Matches, Little Matches.” He twirled her around a bit and than brought her back to dancing with him. “And you must be?”

_ ‘Without a warning, not a clue, without a sound _ _  
_ _ In your house, out of bounds, but remember you can't hide’ _

“As you heard out loud names Quinn.”

“But that's not your full name.” He brought her closer to him and they almost began to rub against each other.

“It's true, but it would be best for you to know the next time we meet.”She said smirking at him slightly.

“But why not right now?”

She giggled at his eagerness. “If you look behind yourself, you can see a couple of guards coming after me. See ya next time Little Matches.” She said as she pecked his cheek and immediately jumped off the stage and ran as fast as she could from the guards leaving Little Matches alone.

He walked back to his booth and was presented with the smirking faces of Grayson and Todd. “Take those smirks off ya faces, We’re here for business.”

“Oh really I neva knew business meant dancing but alright.” Jason said as he downed his drink.

The waitress came back with a couple of men waiting right behind wearing purple and green suits. “Mr. J has now arrived.” she said and left, leaving the group of men alone.

The group of men departed leaving just a tall pale man with red lipstick on and a girl right behind him with them. 

“You must be Little Matches, It's said your father couldn't show up.” Said the man.

“And you must be the Joker.” Said Matches.

The Joker smirked. “Right about that, but someone will be joining us well, say hello to future mobster and my daughter.”The girl stepped away from the Joker and waved at Matches.

“I'm Luna Quinn. Nice seeing you again Matches.” 


End file.
